


One Piece PETs: Christmas Special 2015

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [187]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wacky stuff happens in this holiday special. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve part 1

**One Piece PETs: Christmas Special 2015  
Chapter One: Christmas Eve Part 1**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This suspense-filled series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****December 24th, 2015*****

 

On a winter island, located in the New World, Robin and Nami were seen exiting a K-Mart superstore and they were carrying many bags.

 

"Good thing we put all of these on layaway," Nami piped up, "Otherwise, it would've been Black Friday at Target all over again."

 

"And no one wants a repeat of that," Robin added, recalling the dreaded Black Friday incident, "Especially Luffy."

 

"Speaking of Luffy," Nami began, "I'm glad he didn't go out and steal a tree this time."

 

Robin chuckled at this.

 

"That certainly was an interesting Christmas Eve," she noted.

 

"Don't remind me," Nami spoke, "we had to fight off the marines."

 

"Right," Robin agreed, "thankfully, we won't have to deal with all of that this year."

 

"Uh-huh," Nami nodded, "hope everyone has the ship ready."

 

"And I hope Luffy and Zoro like our little presents," Robin added.

 

"Of course they will!" Nami beamed. "Why wouldn't they?"

 

*****Meanwhile, on the _Sunny_ *****

 

The rest of the Straw Hats were decorating the ship for Christmas.

 

_Christmas time is here  
Happiness and cheer_

 

Franky and Usopp were hanging the Christmas lights; Brook was putting up green and red streamers.

 

_Fun for all that children call  
Their favorite time of the year_

 

   Zoro was hanging the wreaths. Sanji was in the kitchen, decorating the gingerbread house. Aika was taking out the sugar cookies from the oven and setting them down to cool.

 

_Snowflakes in the air  
Carols everywhere_

 

Chopper was putting fake reindeer antlers on Blizzard and Kumi's heads. They didn't mind, though, since it was Christmas, after all.

 

_Olden times and ancient rhymes  
Of love and dreams to share_

 

As for Luffy, he was outside, decorating the Christmas tree.

 

_Sleigh bells in the air  
Beauty everywhere_

 

He even hummed along to the song and at that moment, Aika came outside with the star.

 

_Yuletide by the fireside  
And joyful memories there_

 

Luffy smiled as he picked her up and held her up to the top, so she could put the star on top.

 

_Christmas time is here  
We'll be drawing near_

 

   The half-brother and sister marveled at the wondrous sight in front of their very eyes. A sparkling tree, decorated with lights, tinsil, and popcorn garlands. The last one had Luffy tempted to eat them.

 

_Oh, that we could always see  
Such spirit through the year_

 

At that moment, Nami and Robin arrived.

 

"We're back!" the navigator called.

 

"Nami!" Luffy exclaimed, happily.

 

"Big Sis!" Aika chirped. "Look! We decorated the tree!"

 

"It's lovely!" Nami praised.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy and Aika both laughed. "Thanks!"

 

_Sleigh bells in the air  
Beauty everywhere_

 

   Nami set the gifts she had purchased underneath the tree, and there were a LOT of gifts. To top it all off, everyone had finished decorating the entire ship, and came out to admire the tree.

 

_Yuletide by the fireside  
And joyful memories there_

 

Luffy picked Aika up and put her on his shoulders.

 

_Christmas time is here  
We'll be drawing near_

 

"Thank you, Big Brother."

 

"No problem."

 

_Oh, that we could always see  
Such spirit through the year..._

 

   After they were done admiring the Christmas tree, everyone went to the kitchen to eat dinner. No shenanigans occurred during suppertime. Hey, even the Straw Hats need a break from all the crazy. After that, everyone got together to watch a holiday special.

 

"Ooh! My favorite!" Aika spoke. " _Rudolf, The Red Nosed Reindeer_!"

 

"And mine!" Chopper added. "Next to _Nestor, the Long-eared Christmas Donkey_!"

 

"Oh, yeah!" Aika said. "That one, too!"

 

   They watched _Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer_. Aika couldn't help singing along with the song _We're a Couple of Misfits_ , same with Chopper and Luffy. Blizzard would sing along as well, but he's tone-deaf. His "singing" came out as howling to everyone's ears.

 

At any rate, everyone continued watching the Christmas special. Things went all well and good, but then came the Yeti!

 

"Oh, no!" Aika cried. "Not the Yeti!"

 

"Aah!" Usopp shrieked.

 

Chopper yelped and covered his eyes.

 

"Wimps." Zoro muttered.

 

"Be nice," Robin scolded.

 

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro replied, rolling his eye.

 

Thankfully, Rudolph saved the day!

 

"Hooray!" Luffy, Aika, and Chopper cheered.

 

"Okay, everyone," Nami spoke up, "It's time for bed."

 

"Aww~!" Aika pouted.

 

"Now Aika," Robin started, "we need to go to bed early. You don't want Santa Claus to put coal in your stocking, do you?"

 

Aika gasped at this.

 

"No! Not that!" she cried. "Anything but that!"

 

"Then you should hurry and go to sleep," Robin told her, "That goes for Kumi, too."

 

"Kumi, let's go!" Aika said, shifting into her wolf form.

 

 _"Right!"_ Kumi agreed as she ran off with her. _"I don't want coal in my stocking, either!"_

 

Robin faced the others saying, "You're welcome."

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"You're gonna make one terrifying mother someday, Robin." Usopp noted. "Moreso than Nami would be."

 

"Thank you," Robin replied, "Unfortunately, that doesn't save you from Nami's wrath."

 

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked.

 

"Usopp...!"

 

Usopp gulped before he looked back and saw Nami, her eyes glowing red.

 

"Oh, no," he muttered with dread, "N-now, hang on, Nami! It's Christmas!!"

 

"...Fine." Nami replied, her eyes still glowing. "But after Christmas, your ass is mine."

 

"Phew!" Usopp sighed, relieved. "Thank goodness."

 

**  
***Later*****

 

Aika yawned as Luffy tucked her in.

 

"Goodnight, Aika." Luffy spoke, softly.

 

"Goodnight, Big Brother." Aika replied, sleepily. "And Merry Christmas."

 

"Merry Christmas, Aika," Luffy responded before he turned off the light, walked out, and closed the door, leaving Aika and Kumi to fall asleep...or so it seemed.

 

"...Psst...Kumi," Aika whispered. "Are you awake?"

 

 _"Yeah,"_ Kumi whispered, _"I'm too excited to sleep."_

 

At that moment, Aika sat up in bed.

 

"Me, too," Aika spoke up, "I actually wanna see Santa Claus for myself. I never once saw him, not even at the orphanage!"

 

 _"But didn't we see him last Christmas?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"Not up close," Aika answered, "I wanna see him up close and personal."

 

 _"What about everyone else?"_ Kumi asked. _"What if they find out?"_

 

"They won't," Aika answered, "don't worry."

 

 _"And yet, I find myself worrying anyway,"_ Kumi deadpanned.

 

"Ah, what do you know?" Aika asked, getting out of bed. "Let's go and see Santa!"

 

 _"Hey!"_ Kumi cried. _"Wait for me!"_

 

"Shh~!!" Aika shushed.

 

 _"Sorry."_ Kumi apologized, albeit quietly.

 

Tacitly, Aika opened the door and looked around.

 

"All clear." she whispered.

 

 _"If we get caught,"_ Kumi started, _"I'm gonna put all my coal in YOUR stocking!"_

 

"Okay, fine." Aika whispered.

 

The little ones tip-toed out of the Wolf Girl's room, and headed up the stairs to the deck.

 

"Not here, yet." Aika spoke in a hushed tone.

 

 _"Oh, well,"_ Kumi shrugged, _"Back to bed for us."_

 

"Now, hold on!" Aika whispered. "We're not leaving until we see Santa!"

 

 _"Fine!"_ Kumi whispered. _"But don't get mad if I start to nod off."_

 

They waited...and waited...and waited. 10 more minutes passed until the young ones heard sleigh bells and Aika gasped, excitedly.

 

"It's him!" she whispered.

 

However...Usopp walked by holding a glass of milk in his hands and jingling bells on his slippers.

 

"Oh," Aika muttered, "It's just Usopp."

 

Kumi yawned and smacked her lips.

 

 _"Aika,"_ she started, _"Santa is a pretty busy guy. He might not show up anytime soon, and you and I can't stay up all night."_

 

"You're right," Aika agreed before yawning, too...and walking up to what looked like a big red sack, "Let's just crawl into this sleeping bag that we've never seen before and sleep in here."

 

 _"Okay,"_ Kumi answered as she and the Wolf Girl sleepily crawled inside; the two curled up together before falling asleep.

 

In that instant, their eyelids shot open as they sat up.

 

"Wait, why are there presents in here?!" Aika questioned.

 

 _"Hold on..."_ Kumi began. _"This isn't a sleeping bag, it's..."_

 

The Akita puppy gasped in realization.

 

_"Uh, Aika?"_

 

"Yes?"

 

_"Do you think this is...?"_

 

"Santa's sack? Yeah!"

 

Before long, they felt the bag being hoisted up and put on top of something.

 

" _N-nanda?!_ " Aika asked. "What's going on?!"

 

 _"Hang on, tight, Aika!"_ Kumi cried. _"I think we're taking a one-way trip to the North Pole!!"_

 

"Eh!?" Aika gasped. "But, we can't go to the North Pole!"

 

 _"Let's get out of here!"_ Kumi cried.

 

   Although, as they prepared to get out...they looked down and saw that they were already very high up in the sky! So high, that if they attempted to jump down, they would've split their skulls in half!

 

With that, they quickly hid right back in the bag, shaking in their skins.

 

 _"Well, maybe we should look on the bright side,"_ Kumi spoke up, nervously, _"We'll be the first girl and her dog to see Santa's workshop!"_

 

"Y-yeah," Aika agreed, "Shishishi...?"

 

 _'I just hope we're back before everyone wakes up tomorrow,'_ she thought.


	2. Christmas Eve part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Aika and Kumi's adventure in the North Pole._

**One Piece PETs: Christmas Special 2015  
Chapter Two: Christmas Eve part 2**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This incredibly successful series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Last time, on the _Christmas Special_ , the Straw Hat pirates were preparing for the holidays. However, Aika and Kumi were too excited about seeing Santa to sleep, so they snuck out to see him. They waited and waited, but the man in red had not arrived. Hearing bells, the young ones believed that Santa was on board the _Sunny_. To their disappointment, it was only Usopp. Tired, Aika and Kumi went off to sleep in a mysterious sleeping bag...however, it wasn't a sleeping bag. It was a large sack belonging to St. Nicholas himself. Before they knew it, they were on a one-way trip to the North Pole!

 

Will Santa discover the two stowaways? Will the Straw Hat pirates learn that Aika and Kumi are missing?

 

Find out now!

 

*****At the North Pole*****

 

Santa's sleigh flew through the freezing air, pulled by his nine reindeer. In his red sack, Aika and Kumi shivered from the bitter cold.

 

"I'm f-f-f-freez-z-z-zing!" Aika spoke up, her teeth chattering.

 

_"H-H-H-How d-d-d-d-do you t-t-t-think I f-f-feel?!"_ Kumi questioned, hugging herself for warmth.

 

Soon, the two huddled together.

 

"Okay," Aika sighed, "That feels a bit better."

 

_"Yeah,"_ Kumi agreed, _"when are we gonna land?"_

 

***THUD!!***

 

"...Now," Aika answered.

 

   At any rate, the Wolf Girl and her Akita puppy poked their little heads out to view their surroundings, and were left breathless by the glorious sight.

 

   It was a workshop, decorated with beautiful holly garlands and wreathes, red, white, and green ribbons, elves darting back and forth, busy as bees, and mostly, an ENORMOUS Christmas tree, shining with golden lights, white bows, and beautiful silver bells.

 

_"Pinch me,"_ Kumi said, _"I must be dreaming!"_

 

"Okay!" Aika complied before she pinched Kumi.

 

_"Ow!"_ Kumi yelped. _"Aika, that hurts!"_

 

"Sorry!" Aika apologized. "But you told me to pinch you!"

 

_"I didn't mean literally!"_ Kumi replied.

 

"Anyway, let's go and look around Santa's workshop." Aika spoke, hopping out of the giant red sack.

 

_"Wait up!"_ Kumi called, following her friend's lead.

 

As they did, they marveled at the sights around them.

 

"So this is where Santa lives during the rest of the year," Aika mused, "If I were him, I'd never leave either!"

 

_"Even so, he has many presents to deliver,"_ Kumi added, _"it's amazing how he's able to get everything done all in one night."_

 

"I don't know how he does it," Aika piped up.

 

   The elves were too preoccupied with their work to even notice Aika and Kumi walking around. Likewise with Aika and Kumi, they were too busy marveling at what they were seeing to even watch where they were going.

 

At that moment... ***BAM!***

 

"Oof!" Aika cried as she fell back.

 

Suddenly, a reindeer spooked, not seeing Aika had bumped into him.

 

_"Aika, look out!"_ Kumi cried. _"It's Blitzen!!"_

 

Aika gasped, ducking out of Blitzen's way.

 

"Whoa!" she cried.

 

"Hey, Blitzen, what gives?!" one of the elves questioned, running over to the startled reindeer. "Easy there! Calm down!!"

 

After some coaxing, Blitzen was finally able to settle down; as this was going on, Aika and Kumi hid inside a crate.

 

"What got you so spooked, Blitzen?" the elf asked, petting the reindeer.

 

"I...I dunno," Blitzen answered, "I...I thought I saw...a wolf!"

 

"A wolf?" the elf repeated. "There are no wolves in the North Pole! I think you might be working a bit too hard there, Blitzen, old pal."

 

"Y-yeah," responded Blitzen, "You're probably right."

 

From their hiding place, Aika and Kumi gasped.

 

"He can talk...?!" the former whispered.

 

_"I thought only Chopper could do that!"_ the latter spoke, quietly.

 

"Well, he _is_ a Christmas Reindeer," Aika pointed out.

 

_"Oh, yeah!"_ Kumi realized. _"So, what now?"_

 

"I guess we keep looking around...that is, as long as we avoid getting caught."

 

_"Why do I get the feeling that we'll get caught, regardless?"_ Kumi asked.

 

And with that, they went to explore some more.

 

**  
***Back on the _Thousand Sunny_ *****

 

   Luffy was snoring as he lied next to Nami. Be that as it may, the Booted Puss Woman was smiling in her sleep, for she had her earplugs. All of a sudden, Luffy felt a familiar rumbling sound.

 

"Hungry..." he muttered as he sleepily sat up.

 

   He got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Upon entering, he bit through the lock on the fridge, took out a leg of meat, and also got himself some cola to drink...a big bottle of it, that is.

 

"Franky won't mind." Luffy spoke up. "He's got tons of cola, anyhow."

 

He closed the fridge, left the kitchen, and headed back to sleep with Nami...though, as he passed Aika's room, he froze.

 

"Hold the phone..." he muttered, walking back to his younger half sister's room.

 

He noticed the door was slightly ajar. Concerned, the captain took a peek inside his sister's room.

 

"Aika...? Kumi...?" he called, softly. "You in here...?"

 

No response.

 

"They're probably just sleeping," Luffy muttered, "Yeah. Sleeping."

 

A pause.

 

"Oh, who am I kidding?!" Luffy questioned before he turned on the lights.

 

To his utter shock and horror, they were not present.

 

"...Maybe they're at the bathroom?" Luffy inquired, trying his best not to panic.

 

He went to the bathroom and opened the door, only to be met by a scream.

 

"Sorry, Brook!"

 

"Doesn't anyone knock, anymore?!"

 

Luffy immediately closed the door, after that.

 

"For goodness sake!" Brook exclaimed, holding a coupon book and a pair of scissors. "Can't a man clip coupons in the comfort of a bathroom without being interrupted!?"

 

   Luffy ran around the ship, looking for Aika and Kumi, all while trying his hardest not to freak out. But of course, his search proved fruitless, so he did the only thing an overprotective big brother would do when his little sister went missing: scream bloody murder.

 

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"** _

 

His loud scream alerted everyone else. In the Men's Quarters, Usopp awoke in a jolt and banged his forehead against the top bunk.

 

"OW!!!" he cried, holding the newly formed lump. "MOTHER--!!!"

 

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Chopper exclaimed, standing atop his bed.

 

_"LUFFY?!"_ Blizzard questioned, also waking up.

 

"WHAT THE F--" Zoro started, yet Sanji slapped a paw over his mouth.

 

"Hey, watch it with that!" the Red Fox Man shouted. "Remember, it's Christmas!"

 

In the Women's Quarters, Nami and Robin awoke at the sound of Luffy's screaming.

 

"Luffy?!" Nami questioned, getting out of bed, running out of the room, and going over to Luffy. "Luffy, what's wrong?!"

 

"Aika and Kumi are missing!!!!" Luffy answered.

 

"What?!" Nami cried. "What do you mean, 'missing'?!!"

 

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN, WOMAN!!!!" Luffy shouted. "I got hungry and went to get a midnight snack, and a drink to go with it, but then I pasted by Aika's room and I saw that her door was slightly opened. I called hers and Kumi's names and got no response, so I figured they might be sleeping. I look inside, they're not there, so I check the bathroom! Not there, either!!"

 

"Did you check everywhere else?" Nami asked.

 

"I did!" Luffy answered. "I still couldn't find them!"

 

"Luffy, calm down!" Usopp told him.

 

"Calm down?" Luffy repeated. "Calm down?! My little sister and her puppy are missing and you want me to calm down!?"

 

"I don't understand this!" Robin spoke up. "Where could they have gone?! We aren't docked anywhere! We've been in the middle of the sea this whole time!"

 

"Maybe they were kidnapped?" Franky surmised.

 

"I don't see a note," Zoro chimed in.

 

"Maybe they could've been spirited away," Brook piped up.

 

Luffy gasped before he fainted.

 

"Brook, you're not helping!" Nami barked.

 

"Sorry." Brook apologized.

 

"What're we going to do?" Usopp asked, tending to an unconscious Luffy. "Just sit and do nothing?!"

 

"It's not like we've got any tangible leads," Sanji answered, "Only thing here is just the bunch of presents that Ol' St. Nick left."

 

A pause.

 

"Wait...you don't think that they could've hitched a ride on Santa's sleigh, do you?" Nami asked.

 

"That's impossible!" Usopp cried.

 

_"Dude, this is the Grand Line,"_ Blizzard told him, _"expect the unexpected, especially in the New World."_

 

"If Aika and Kumi really are at the North Pole," Robin began, "then that means they're also at Santa's workshop."

 

"How the heck are we supposed to get to the North Pole?!" Zoro questioned. "By the time we get there, it'll already be New Year's Day!"

 

"And forget using the Coup de Burst!" Franky added. "We don't have enough cola to even make it to the North Pole!"

 

"Is there any way to contact Santa?" Brook asked. "Perhaps by Transponder Snail?"

 

"Only one way to find out," Nami spoke up, walking over to the ship's transponder snail, "Chopper, you have his number, right?"

 

"Sure do." Chopper answered, holding a piece of paper with Santa's number.

 

Nami took it before she began to dial the number. Afterwards, she waited for Santa to answer the phone.

 

_'Pick up, pick up.'_ the navigator thought. _'Please, please, PLEASE pick up.'_

 

***Ka-chak!***

 

**"Hello?"**

 

"Hi, this is Nami, navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. With whom am I speaking?"

 

**"This is Mrs. Claus, dear."**

 

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Claus! May I please speak with Mr. Claus?"

 

**"Oh, I'm afraid that's impossible dear. Santa just got back and he's very tired from all his deliveries."**

 

"What?! O-oh, no. Don't tell me he's asleep right now!"

 

**"What's wrong, dear? Did he leave the wrong kind of present, again? That does happen sometimes."**

 

"A-actually, it's not really that. It's more like he accidentally took something...two somethings, actually. No, I mean two someones! Oh, listen to me, I'm a wreck."

 

**"Slow down, dear. Just breathe."**

 

Nami took Mrs. Claus' advice as she inhaled and exhaled slowly.

 

"My little sister and her Akita puppy are missing and we think that your husband may have taken them by accident." she explained.

 

**"Oh, dear,"** Mrs. Claus said, **"Their names are Aika and Kumi, right?"**

 

"Yes, ma'am." Nami answered. "I hope they haven't caused any trouble."

 

**"Nothing too serious,"** Mrs. Claus assured, **"One of the reindeer was spooked by something, earlier. That was probably them."**

 

"I'm terribly sorry about that," Nami apologized, sincerely.

 

**"Oh, don't worry, dear,"** Mrs. Claus responded. **"Other than that, they haven't caused any real harm."**

 

"Thank goodness," Nami spoke, heaving a sigh, "You think there's a way for them to be dropped off?"

 

**"There are a few ways,"** Mrs. Claus answered, **"We can send them back through magic, have one of our reindeer drop them off, or have Santa return them back to your ship."**

 

"Thank you so much," Nami spoke.

 

**"You're welcome, Miss Nami."** Mrs. Claus replied, sweetly. **"We'll have the little ones home, soon enough. I know that Luffy worries so much about his sister."**

 

"He's worrying as we speak," Nami pointed out as she looked at Luffy, who was being fanned by Robin.

 

"Ohh..." Luffy groaned. "Aika..."

 

"Easy Luffy," Robin spoke, "Nami's talking to Mrs. Claus as we speak."

 

"Yeah, don't worry about it!" Usopp added.

 

"Okay..." Luffy replied. "Can I have some meat? It usually calms me down."

 

"Sure thing, buddy." Usopp responded.

 

*****Meanwhile*****

 

   Aika and Kumi proceeded to explore Santa's workshop. So far, they hadn't really made a mess of things...yet. As they walked around, Mrs. Claus was searching for them.

 

"Hmm," she hummed, "Where could those two be?"

 

With Aika and Kumi, they were watching all of the elves at work.

 

"They sure are busy," Aika spoke up.

 

_"So much that they haven't even noticed us."_ added Kumi.

 

"Yeah," Aika agreed.

 

While they watched the elves, Mrs. Claus was but a few feet away.

 

"Oh!" she spoke up. "There they are!"

 

She walked over the the little ones, calling, "Aika? Kumi?"

 

The two looked up and gasped.

 

"Mrs. Claus...!" Aika whispered.

 

_"Holy smokes...!!"_ Kumi whispered.

 

"Thank goodness I found you both," Mrs. Claus spoke, "your family's worried sick about you."

 

Aika gasped at this.

 

"They are?" she inquired, a hint of concern in her voice.

 

_"Oh, man,"_ Kumi muttered, _"We are SO gonna get yelled at!"_

 

"I can just hear Big Brother and Big Sis Nami now." Aika added, holding her head. "I just know I'm gonna get it from them!"

 

"Why would you be in trouble?" Mrs. Claus asked. "You didn't know you were going to be here."

 

_"She does make a valid point."_ Kumi concurred. _"How were we supposed to know we'd end up here?"_

 

"That's true," Aika agreed, "Still, Big Brother and Big Sis Nami tend to take things a little out of proportion."

 

"You needn't worry, Aika, honey," Mrs. Claus assured, "I'm sure they won't be too harsh with you."

 

"If you say so, Mrs. Claus." Aika replied.

 

As they were about to head back, though, Aika suddenly stepped on a rubber duck and slipped!

 

"AAH!!" she yelped.

 

_"Aika!"_ Kumi cried.

 

Aika ended up slipping and falling down, right onto a moving conveyor belt.

 

"Oh, no!" Mrs. Claus cried. "Stop the machines, hurry!"

 

The elves scrambled to stop Aika...who was heading straight for a furnace!

 

"AAHH!!" Aika shrieked as she tried to turn and run. "HELP!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!!"

 

"Aika, hang on!" Mrs. Claus called.

 

_"Holy smoke, she'll be burned to smithereens!!"_ Kumi cried. _"Hurry and stop the machines!"_

 

"Please!!" Aika cried. "I don't want to be burnt to a crisp!"

 

"Turn off the machine, quick!" one elf hollered.

 

"I'm trying!!" cried another, trying to pull on a lever. "The lever's stuck!!!"

 

"You gotta put your back into it!" a third elf exclaimed, also pulling on the lever. "Come on!!"

 

All of the elves struggled to pull it down, but to no avail.

 

"Aika, jump off the conveyor belt!" Mrs. Claus shouted, holding out her arms. "Quickly!"

 

"Okay!" Aika replied. "H-here I go!!"

 

Aika took a big jump, landing right into Mrs. Claus' embrace. And just in time, too, for the elves managed to turn off the furnace.

 

"Phew!" they sighed.

 

_"Thank goodness."_ Kumi sighed. _"That was a close one."_

 

"Now, let's get you and Kumi back home," Mrs. Claus spoke, "Your brother is worried sick."

 

"Yes, Mrs. Claus," Aika replied, "I think I've had enough excitement for tonight."

 

*****A little later*****

 

Aika and Kumi were sitting in the sleigh with old St. Nick himself.

 

"Sorry for waking you up, Santa," Aika apologized.

 

"Ho-ho-ho!" Santa chortled. "It's all right, Aika. If anything, I'm the one who should be sorry. I had no idea that you and Kumi were in my sack!"

 

"We're both pretty small, so it's no surprise that you wouldn't notice us." Aika pointed out.

 

Kumi barked in agreement.

 

"Be that as it may, we've got to get you back to the _Thousand Sunny_." spoke Santa. "On Donner! On Dasher! On Dancer and Vixen!"

 

"On Comet! On Cupid! On Prancer and Blitzen!" Aika cheered.

 

_"And Rudolph!"_ Kumi yipped.

 

On that, the reindeer took flight.

 

"WHOO-HOO~!!" Aika howled. "THIS IS AWESOME~!!!!"

 

Kumi howled along with her.

 

"Ho-ho-ho~!!!" Santa chuckled as he whipped at the reins, urging the reindeer to fly faster.

 

*****Later, on the _Thousand Sunny_ *****

 

Luffy was eating a leg of meat that Usopp brought him from the fridge, still worrying about his younger sister.

 

"Oh, Aika," he spoke up, "Where are you?"

 

"She's at the North Pole, Luffy," Chopper answered, "Nami just talked to Mrs. Claus, remember?"

 

"I know!" Luffy argued. "Doesn't stop me from worrying!"

 

_"She's gonna come back,"_ Blizzard assured, patting him on the back, _"her and Kumi."_

 

"Luffy, we're worried, too," Nami added, "but freaking out's not going to help. We just have to stay calm and wait."

 

As they were having their conversation, Usopp was keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of Santa Claus. Suddenly, he heard sleigh bells.

 

"St. Nick at twelve o'clock!" the sniper called.

 

Luffy gasped happily as he looked up, and sure enough, there was Santa's sleigh.

 

"Hi, Big Brother!" Aika called, waving to him.

 

"AIKA~!!!" Luffy cheered with comical tears of joy falling from his eyes.

 

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Nami inquired with a smile.

 

"Ho-ho-ho!" Santa laughed. "Hello, Straw Hat pirates!"

 

Aika and Kumi soon jumped out of the sleigh and into Luffy's arms.

 

"Thank god you're both okay~!!!!" Luffy sobbed, jovially.

 

"We're sorry, Big Brother," Aika apologized, "We didn't mean to worry you, Big Sis, and everyone else."

 

"Don't worry about it, Aika," Nami assured, "we're just happy that you and Kumi are safe and sound."

 

Aika smiled, as did Kumi.

 

"Thank you so much, Santa!" Chopper spoke.

 

"Ho-ho-ho!" Santa laughed. "Think nothing of it!"

 

"How was it, seeing the North Pole?" Brook asked the little ones.

 

"Well, it was cold," Aika started, "and Kumi and I had to huddle together for warmth. After we landed, we saw Santa's workshop. It was amazing! There were elves everywhere, and reindeer! Oh! And lots of machinery! And toys, too!"

 

"Wow!" Usopp and Luffy exclaimed.

 

"I know!" Aika nodded. "It was awesome! Did you know that Chopper isn't the only reindeer who can talk? The other reindeer can talk, too!"

 

"I didn't know that," Luffy responded, "Chopper, did you?"

 

"Oh, yeah!" Chopper answered. "They're able to talk through magic."

 

"Cool!" Luffy commented.

 

"And Mrs. Claus is super nice," Aika added, "Santa picked a real good one."

 

"I'll make sure to tell her you said that," Santa chimed in.

 

Aika winked and grinned.

 

"Well, I'm off," Santa added, whipping the reins. "have a Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Chopper!"

 

"Thanks, Santa!" Chopper called. "I'll be back next year!"

 

Santa waved as he flew off on his reindeer-driven sleigh.

 

"Bye!" Aika called as she waved after him. "Merry Christmas!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "And have a Happy New Year, too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy Birthday, Chopper!


	3. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _SHs celebrate Christmas._

**One Piece PETs: Christmas Special 2015  
Chapter Three: Christmas Day**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This superbly insane series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****December 25th*****

 

Christmas Day.

 

"WHOO-HOO!! Come on, Big Brother! Hurry up!!"

 

"I'm hurrying, Aika, slow down!"

 

   Aika laughed as she pulled Luffy along by the paw; the captain couldn't help laughing, himself. He remembered how he used to be the same way when he was growing up with Ace and Sabo. Luffy thought Christmases wouldn't be the same after Ace's death, until he met Aika. Now, he looked forward to each one with her. The brother and sister arrived at the Christmas tree, where the rest of the crew waited.

 

"About time you guys got here," Zoro spoke, "we were just about to open the presents without you."

 

"Zoro!" Robin scolded, hitting his arm.

 

"I'm just kidding!" Zoro cried. "Sheesh!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Anyhoo, time to open presents!" Usopp chimed in.

 

"Hooray!" Chopper cheered.

 

   First was Luffy's gifts: he got an Optimus Prime action figure, a PS Vita, a PlayStation 4, as well as a copy of _Batman: Arkham Knight_ to play with it, a Baymax Fathead, and an envelope from Nami that he got earlier this month but was not allowed to open until Christmas.

 

"Life is sweet!" he exclaimed.

 

   Soon after came Zoro's gifts: new dumbbells, new sword polishing tools, 10-ton weights, the latest issue of _People_ , new boots, and an envelope like Luffy's, only this was from Robin.

 

"Heh," Zoro chuckled, "Merry Christmas to me."

 

"Now, for my gifts!" Nami piped up.

 

   She got a new fuzzy bikini, a gorgeous new cocktail dress, red high-heel shoes, some new shampoo, and an envelope from Luffy. Oh, and 400 million berries.

 

"...I love Christmas...!" Nami whispered.

 

"We know, Nami." said Luffy. "We know."

 

   Sanji's gifts were a Calphalon Self-Sharpening Knife set, a nonstick frying pan, the latest issue of _Playboy_ , and finally, a photo of Vivi in a lavender bikini that left little to the imagination as she sat on the shore of Alabasta with her feet in the water.

 

"...God bless you, St. Nick." Sanji whispered.

 

   Next was Usopp: for his PS4, he got _Batman: Arkham Knight_ , _Star Wars: Battlefront_ , and _Destiny_. Not only that, but he received some fertilizer for his pop greens, and a Baymax action figure.

 

"Christmas is awesome!" Usopp exclaimed.

 

"Sure is!" Aika agreed.

 

   Next was Chopper: his gifts consisted of new medical books, cotton candy, a Cheesecake Factory gift card with 600 Berries on it, a new helmet for his hat, and shiny new medical equipment.

 

"Thanks, Santa!" Chopper cheered.

 

   Then, there was Robin. From Santa, she received _Prince Lestat_ by Anne Rice, a gorgeous new necklace with matching earrings, the newest Florence + The Machine Album, history books on Russia, and an envelope from Zoro.

 

"Hm," Robin lightly chuckled, "Thank you, Tiger."

 

"You're welcome." replied Zoro.

 

   Next, there were Franky's gifts. From Santa, he received a larger-than-life cannon, a new pair of Criminal brand Speedos, 10000 bottles of cola, and new power tools.

 

"Man, I love Christmas!" Franky exclaimed.

 

   Following that was Brook: he got a new trombone, a new bass, some brand new rosin for his violin bow, a record player, and the newest edition of _Hustler_ magazine.

 

"I love Christmas!!" Brook cheered.

 

   Next was Aika's gifts: she got a Hello Kitty doll, her own _Frozen Fever_ Elsa costume, an Anna doll, a Sven plush, a book on fisticuffs, and a book about wolves.

 

"Thank you, Santa!" Aika chirped.

 

Soon, there was Kumi. From Santa, she received new chew toys, a new ball, a new pink collar with rhinestones, and Greenies dog chews.

 

(A/N: Fang - Shameless product placement. XD)

 

 _"Heck yes!"_ the Akita puppy yipped.

 

Finally, there was Blizzard. From Santa, a 10 foot jar of peanut butter, a new toy rope, five pairs of new scarves, and brand new dog tags.

 

 _"You're the man, SC."_ Blizzard smiled.

 

"You just gotta love Christmas, huh?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yup!" Aika answered. "Shishishi!"

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

Soon, a party was held as everyone enjoyed their gifts.

 

"Yippee!" Aika cheered as she sat on Luffy's shoulders. "Giddy-up, Big Brother!"

 

   Nami smiled as she watched them while drinking a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows. Usopp was playing _Batman: Arkham Knight_ on his PlayStation 4.

 

"Yeah!" Chopper cheered as he watched him. "You go, Usopp!"

 

"Yeah!" Usopp cheered. "Take that, you Scarecrow mooks!"

 

Sanji was in the kitchen, testing out his new knives.

 

"Man, these things cut like a dream!" he exclaimed, cutting a slab of meat. "And I don't even have to sharpen them!"

 

With Zoro, he was testing out his new weights.

 

"For once, I haven't gotten passed the hundreds, yet," Zoro said before he smirked, "I like that."

 

Blizzard was pigging out on peanut butter, Brook was playing his new trombone, and Kumi was playing with her new ball.

 

"Mmmm...SUPER~!!" Franky shouted, sporting his new Speedos.

 

Robin was sitting on the lawn, reading her new book, and Luffy was still playing with Aika. Suddenly, the 500 million berry man stopped.

 

"What's wrong, Big Brother?" Aika asked.  
'

"I almost forgot," Luffy answered, setting his half sister down, "hang on a sec."

 

He ran over to the Men's Quarters and ran back out with a present meant for Nami.

 

"I knew you'd like this one." Luffy spoke, giving the navigator her gift.

 

"What is it?" Nami inquired, taking the present from her captain.

 

"Open it and see." Luffy replied.

 

Nami unwrapped her gift and gasped when she saw that it was Adele's newest album, _25_.

 

"Luffy..." she whispered, her paws trembling.

 

"Yeah." Luffy replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "I had to fight tooth and nail to buy this and believe me, it wasn't easy."

 

Five seconds went by until a big smile etched itself on Nami's face and she uttered a loud scream followed by her tackling Luffy in a hug.

 

"WHOA!!" Luffy cried before laughing.

 

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!" Nami screamed, excitedly.

 

She soon kissed him on the lips.

 

"Eee...!" Aika squealed in delight.

 

All eyes turned on the couple.

 

"Oh, look," Usopp spoke up, pointing upwards, "mistletoe!"

 

Sanji was holding a mistletoe over Luffy and Nami.

 

"Sanji?" Robin asked in surprise.

 

"Hey," Sanji answered, "I'm not a total douche."

 

 _"Kumi and I can vouch for that."_ Blizzard concurred.

 

 _"Uh-huh."_ Kumi nodded.

 

Luffy gave Sanji a fist-bump.

 

"Thanks, buddy."

 

"No prob, man."

 

"Oh, wait! I just remembered!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"What is it, Big Brother?" Aika asked.

 

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy spoke, holding up his envelope. "Can I open this, now?"

 

"Yes, Luffy," Nami answered, "just not in front of Aika."

 

"Huh?" Aika muttered. "But why?"

 

"It's a grownup thing, little sis," Luffy told her, heading to the Men's Quarters, "don't worry about it."

 

"Okay." complied Aika.

 

 _"Aika, wanna play with my new ball?"_ Kumi asked.

 

"Yeah!" Aika answered, taking the ball from her puppy.

 

Soon, they ran off to play.

 

*****In the Men's Quarters*****

 

   Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Robin were holding up their envelopes. The first ones to open their gifts were the guys. Once they did, their eyes went wide, their faces went red, and their noses bled.

 

"Judging from your expressions, I take it that you love your gifts?" Robin inquired.

 

Zoro, while still looking at his present, gave the archaeologist a thumbs up, with Luffy doing the same.

 

"Terrific," Nami beamed, "now let's see what you and Zoro got us."

 

The girls opened up the envelopes, took out some photos, and they each blushed red. It was pictures of Luffy and Zoro in sexy poses.

 

"Wow..." Nami muttered. "When did you take all these?"

 

"A few days ago," Luffy answered, "Surprise!"

 

Robin and Nami blinked and after a few seconds, they chuckled.

 

"Thanks, boys," Nami spoke.

 

"You're welcome." Luffy grinned.

 

On that, the two couples embraced each other.

 

"Merry Christmas," the girls spoke up.

 

"Right back at ya," Luffy responded.

 

"Merry Christmas, girls," Zoro added.

 

*****Outside*****

 

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Aika spoke to the readers.

 

"And a Happy New Year!" the Straw Hats added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Merry Christmas, everyone! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a happy birthday, Chopper! <3


End file.
